


Treebros (Robot) Baby

by masterroadtripper



Series: Telling The Truth [7]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Awkwardness, Connor and Evan trying to be good parents, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Current Events, Raising a Child, Self-Isolation, Sleep Deprivation, its a robot baby, not a human baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterroadtripper/pseuds/masterroadtripper
Summary: Stuck in social isolation, Evan stumbles on a YouTube video that, through a series of events, results in him and Connor purchasing one of those life-like robot babies to help pass the time.What happens when Connor and Evan become the fathers to a very needy and demanding robot baby?[title subject to change]
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: Telling The Truth [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Evan and Connor's third year of university and during current events. It is not necessary to read the other works in this series as this will contain enough information to be a stand-alone story, but if you have the time, it covers things they mention in greater detail.

“So I watched this YouTube video,” was a phrase that Connor was starting to dislike hearing. He loved when Evan shared things with him, don’t get him wrong, but sometimes, like this time, it resulted in them doing rather strange things.

“Yeah?” Connor asked before turning towards his night table and locating the bookmark he’d placed there less than an hour before. Wedging it into the spine of the book he was reading, Connor turned his attention towards Evan.

“What if we got a Robot Baby?” Evan said faster than usual, obviously trying to get the thought out of his brain before he second-guessed himself. Connor tried to school his expression because this was the closest they’d ever gotten to the child-raising question.

“A Robot Baby?” Connor said, making sure he heard Evan right. And besides, what on earth was a robot baby and what did it do?

“Yeah. There are these kits out there that simulate real baby behaviour and I thought, since, you know, we have a lot of time off right now and we’re stuck inside, why not try it?” Evan said, getting through his entire thought on one breath.

“Um...wow...okay,” Connor managed to force out through the thoughts Evan was suddenly bombarding him with.

It wasn’t a terrible idea, not at all. It actually sounded like it could be a lot of fun, but since when did Evan consider the idea of doing anything with children? He wasn’t bad with them. In actuality, he was quite good with children, but the one thing they had yet to discuss in great detail was the idea of having children of their own. Connor liked to think that he’d be on board with whichever way Evan felt on the topic, but somewhere deep in the back of his heart, he knew he wanted to raise a child of his own.

“It's a bad idea, I know, I’m sorry, forget I brought it up,” Evan rambled, making to get up from their bed, probably to go hide in the bathroom and calm down.

“No no no Evan, it's a wonderful idea, I was just a little surprised, is all,” Connor assured him, simultaneously stopping his boyfriend in his tracks. Maybe this would be a step in the right direction to the discussion Connor was quickly realizing they really needed to have soon.

“There’s a website…,” Evan said, trailing off as he turned the screen of his laptop towards Connor so they could both see what he was looking at - and likely had been looking at for quite some time while Connor had been fully engaged in his book.

“They’re actually kind of...cute?” Connor muttered as he saw the faces of the robot children that the company made. They looked surprisingly like real human babies in most aspects except for their eyes. He was fairly sure most babies had bigger eyes than the ones that were in the picture. Or maybe his cousin's just had really big eyes as babies.

“I know right?!” Evan exclaimed, “and they do most of the same things that real babies do, like need food, love, attention, diaper changes.”

“So it's like a Baby Alive doll but for adults,” Connor said.

When Evan whipped his head to look at Connor with a confused expression, he explained, “it was a toy that Zoe used to have. It was this doll for little kids that was really annoying.”

“I guess it would be like that, yeah. But hopefully not annoying,” Evan replied, looking back at the screen before adding, “and it's really not all that expensive either.”

“It could be a good way to occupy time,” Connor muttered to himself thinking about just how badly the last nine days had been dragging and how horrible he’d felt the entire time.

Maybe a robot baby was exactly what they needed to take both of their minds off current events.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for brief mentions of past sh/suicide attempts (paragraph 3, if you want to skip it)

The doorbell to their apartment rang and Connor heard Evan squeak from the other room. The smaller boy hated the sound of the doorbell, even though delivery people just dropped parcels off then ran back to their vehicle nowadays anyways. Evan hadn’t seemed to have gotten the memo yet.

Opening the door and bringing the parcel inside, Connor brought the cardboard box wrapped in a white plastic bag to their bathroom and placed it in the bathtub. While he hadn’t actually interacted with any humans face to face, the parcel had. Evan and his horrible nail-biting habit was just a germ magnet. The last thing he wanted was for Evan to get sick. He was going to unpackage this robot baby, dispose of the wrapping in the garbage chute and make sure he washed up well.

With a pair of scissors, Connor cut through the bag, making sure he removed their mailing information to be shredded, before setting it aside. He wasn’t sure what Evan was up to and why he had yet to come check on what Connor was doing in the bathroom. Maybe Evan finally believed that Connor’s daily cocktail of medicine kept him balanced enough that he was no longer in danger of doing something reckless behind a closed door. He wasn’t wrong. The doctors finally did get something right this time.

The box, about the size of two shoeboxes combined, was taped closed and labelled with the company branding that they had purchased it from. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Connor cut through the tape, closed his eyes and opened the box. He didn’t know why this package was scaring him so badly. Maybe because he’d just “adopted” a “baby” with his boyfriend of four years. Or maybe it was that he still had yet to ask Evan about the deeper meaning behind buying this “baby” was. Or that he was terrified that he was going to mess up in some way and prove to Evan once and for all that he was truly a monster. Then Evan would leave and he’d be alone. Again.

Opening one eyeball very slowly, Connor got his first glimpse at Robobaby. Its plastic skin was pale and milky and it was wearing a white swaddle, making it look even paler. Blue glassy eyes looked back at Connor as he dared to open his second eye. Reaching into the box with both hands, Connor picked the plastic doll out and looked at it. Holding it carefully like he’d been taught to do with his baby cousins - before they decided that he probably shouldn’t be around small life forms - he looked at the pale face of the doll. It was pretty heavy, probably from the electronics inside that would make it function and he couldn’t imagine holding it and comforting it for hours on end. They hadn’t even decided if it was going to be a baby boy or girl. It didn’t have a name yet. Only _Robobaby_ in Connor’s mind.

Carefully putting the baby down on the toilet seat beside him, Connor leaned into the tub, scooped the rest of the goodies from the cardboard box and started cleaning up his mess. Once he’d triple-checked that he wasn’t going to be throwing out anything they would need, Connor opened the bathroom door and walked out into their shoebox of an apartment.

“I’m going to the garbage chute,” Connor called towards where Evan was sitting at his desk, back to Connor, and typing something on his laptop.

“Do you have a key?” Evan asked without turning around. He’d locked himself out of their apartment once and Evan never let him forget it.

“Right here,” Connor confirmed, shaking his arm a little and making the key attached to its elastic jingle.

* * *

Unlocking their apartment door, Connor stepped back inside and let the automatically locking door fall shut behind him. Heading towards the kitchen sink, Connor began scrubbing at his hands with the dish soap. He was in the process of drying his hands off when he heard a god-awful wailing noise coming from the direction of their washroom. At that moment, Connor realized that he hadn’t seen Evan sitting at his laptop when he’d come back from the garbage. That combined with the obvious noise of distress from the washroom and Connor was dropping the dishtowel on the floor and moving as quickly as he could in socks on linoleum.

Turning the corner and poking his head into the washroom, Connor’s heart stopped beating at the sight of Evan holding the Robobaby, swaddled in its yellow blanket, looking down at it with the fondest look on his face that he’d ever seen. Evan looked enchanted. His features softened like they only ever were in sleep, his baby blue eyes were trained on the baby’s identically coloured ones as his boyfriend stroked a soft thumb pad across the doll’s cheek.

“Oh Evan,” Connor whispered, looking between the doll and his boyfriend and trying not to cry with an emotion that he didn’t quite understand. He couldn’t imagine how he’d feel if he saw Evan holding onto a real, live baby that was actually their own.

“Hiya Connor,” Evan replied as the baby let out another animatronic wail. It actually didn’t sound too robotic, which Connor was surprised with, and Evan held it closer to his chest and gently bounced it up and down in his soft grasp, causing the sound to stop.

“Well, I guess Robobaby works,” Connor mused, reaching out and touching Evan’s cheek before leaning in and kissing him.

“It's going to need a name,” Evan replied once they pulled apart, “You wanna hold him?”

“Sure,” Connor said, his voice barely above a whisper as he awkwardly held his arms out for Evan to place their plastic bundle in. Looking at the little bundle in his arms, Connor snorted and leaned in to observe it’s plastic eyes a little closer. Its right eye looked like it had been dyed wrong creating a darker splotch in the blue.

“Look,” he said, holding the baby closer to Evan again, “its right eye. It has a manufacturing error.”

“It does,” Evan exclaimed, “Just like yours.”

Connor laughed a little and pulled Robobaby back towards himself before following Evan out of the washroom and towards their couch. The same couch that they’d been given to them by Connor’s parents when they first realized just how empty their apartment was.

“So...it's a boy?” Connor asked as he sat next to Evan, legs crossed under him.

“I mean...it doesn’t have to be...but I thought it kinda looked like a baby boy,” Evan said and Connor smiled.

Now that Evan had pointed it out, Connor supposed it looked a little more like a baby boy than like a baby girl. Which was a ridiculous statement because all babies looked rather genderless anyways, but this plastic baby just seemed to look male.

“What’s his name going to be?” Connor asked, looking at the so-far silent Robobaby.

“I should have asked my mom for her baby naming book,” Evan said with a laugh.

“Yeah, then she would have thought you got me pregnant or something,” Connor replied, though he did have to admit that Evan had a good point. He had no idea how to go about naming a baby, even if it wasn’t a real one.

“But you can’t,” Evan said, “I mean...not anymore.”

“Does your mom know that?” Connor asked teasingly.

“No,” Evan admitted and Connor knew that even before he heard the answer. There was no way that Evan talked to his mom about their sex life or what was going on in either of their pants nowadays.

“Jason,” Connor blurted out after a short period of silence, looking down at the baby with a small smile. He had no idea where the name came from or how it so suddenly popped into his brain like that, but for some reason, as he turned the name over in his head, he found that it was oddly fitting.

“Thats...thats a nice name actually,” Evan agreed.

“So, Jason it is?” Connor asked for final confirmation.

“Yeah. Jason it is,” Evan said through a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Super random, but as a kid, the only baby doll I ever had was named Jason, which was why I chose it for this story. 
> 
> 2) Connor is transgender in this series (FTM) which is why that pregnancy comment popped up, though he's been on T for roughly 3 years, so the chances that he would be able to actually get pregnant are low (not impossible, but low). If you want to read more about his transition - its in the rest of the series.

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from this YouTube video (which is also the same one that Evan watched): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-n6fnCZ8T8&t=479s
> 
> This is (likely) where you can order one of these babies from: https://www.realityworks.com/product/realcare-baby-3-infant-simulator/
> 
> Any crazy things that you think Connor and Evan would get up to with this baby, feel free to share in comments and it may make its way into this.


End file.
